From Ashes, Comes Destruction
by Zoroastrian17
Summary: With the gate to Hell finally closed, the youngest Winchester gone and the angels making landfall; a group of survivors join the hunters that have made it their duty to fix the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Meg kept her hands high, the annoyance ever so present in her face as the ginger haired man stepped forward, taking the pistols she had been forced to lay upon the ground. Turning her head to her left, Charlie sighed as she handed over her favorite angel blade to the other ginger. Glancing the other way, she watched Jody gave her shotgun to the young Asian kid, her steely gaze averting his.

"We mean no harm to you folks, we just needed a place to bunk down for the night. We could help -"

"Garth, hold."

The werewolf looked to the former demoness, his eyes burying into the back of her skull. Her deep brown orbs turned to stare at the man with his six shooter still trained on her. His gaze didn't falter as he spoke.

"Name's and if you have a bigger group or not." Jody glanced to Meg, Charlie, and Wally; the latter two casting a glance to their current leader. The former demoness kept quiet and continued to stare at the men and women in front of her. "I'm Meg, the red head's Charlie, the other is Jody. The skinny one's Garth and that's Wally. I'm not saying anymore until we know who you are in return, fearless."

The man with the six shooter looked over to another man, a crossbow settling in his arms. He looked between Meg and his leader, giving a small nod, the leader shifted slightly, nodding.

"My name is Rick, these are Daryl, Abraham, Sasha, and Glenn. The ones behind me are Carol, Rosita, Tara, Eugene, and Maggie. Now you know our names, tell us what are you're doin' out here and about your group."

Meg smirked, dropping her hands to place them on her hips as she chuckled. Looking around Rick's group she shrugged, "Just like Garth said, we needed a place to spend the night. You obviously own the joint right now so we can just leave, no need for bloodshed and no need for hysterics." Meg gazed over to Charlie, her hand going to the back of her head and run through her hair. "But we do have a big group, half in Kansas, myself, Jody and Charlie included.

"What about those two? They ain't with you or somethin'?" Daryl questioned bobbing his crossbow to Wally and Garth. Meg quirked an eyebrow before turning around to look at the two men. Wally tensed as Sasha took a step closer, rifle aimed for his head, when his eye shifted for the werewolf. Garth kept calm, Rosita's pistol held at the ready if he strikes, though it wouldn't do much good.

"They're with the other half of in Wisconsin, Garth's farm. Listen, we'll be out of your hair, just let us stay the night. Gone by morning, promise."

Rick hesitated before nodding, lowering his Python from her face as he raised his hand for the others to follow. Slowly everyone complied, except for Daryl, his crossbow still trained on the men. The woman known as Maggie stepped forward, placing a hand on Daryl's arm, pushing down the crossbow. "I don't think they mean us any harm." She spoke softly as he finally lowered the bow.

"Great!" Meg clapped, turning to her group. "Alright, Wally and Garth, get the trailer, I want the goats and horses in the barn. Jody, cle-"

"Wait, you have animals?" Tara stepped forward, her face lighting up. Charlie nodded, "we're taking them to the ranch to be trained and for food." Tara looked at Glenn and Eugene, both sharing a slightly curious expression. Meg rolled her eyes as she walked to Rick.

She smiled eerily up at him, "and we won't be able to get those animals back if we don't have our weapons."

 **~oOo~**

"Should we trust them?" Michonne put down her spoon, looking up at Rick who was watching Garth closely, as he talked with Carl and made faces at Judith. He was wary of Meg, his eyes sliding over to her as she kept a tight hand on the large black dog she called Shuck. Her head was bowed, as if she was sleeping, but he could see the tension lining her shoulders. Her hand on the inside of her jacket, most likely gripping the hilt of a knife. Turning back to Daryl and Michonne, he rubbed his hands together.

"No, not until we know who runs them, this Dean guy. I don't trust the fact that they have given little to no idea to who he is. And I definitely don't like that they seem to know more then they are letting on." Daryl nodded, shuddering as Meg looked up, a sardonic smile on her lips as she ruffled the space between the dark ears. There was something about her dark brown eyes that set him off, like they were a dark pit filled with monsters waiting to crawl into the light.

"If they start shit, I'm taking her first."


	2. Chapter 2

Garth pulled the dapple grey mare into the trailer, patting her neck as she went in. Closing the gate to allow Wally to lead the chestnut yearling in, the werewolf watched as Father Gabriel climbed into the back seat of the Tacoma with Rosita. While Wally walked out, he caught the eyes of the archer and his sword swinging friend, both giving him an annoyed look. Turning to Garth, he grimaced, "Do you want to switch rides with me?" The tall wolf chuckled, and shook his head as he strolled to the front cab.

"Really? Garth, come on man."

Meg topped off the gasoline to her truck, handing the gas can to Sasha as she stepped back. Abraham eyed her down as he hauled Tara into the bed of her truck, Carol and Sasha settling down with him, and Eugene sitting in the cab of the Silverado. Shuck distracted her as he barked from the front seat, already prepared for the almost 17 hour drive to Lebanon. Looking at her little caravan, she checked her pistols in her chest holster and clasped her hands together. "Alright everybody, we're reasonably filled with canned peaches and beans at -!" She looked down at her watch."- 6:13 am yet we still won't make it to Lebanon until after dark." Everyone turned as she continued to speak, "we'll be stopping in Blairsville to check in on a few of our partners-in-survival in two hours so you guys can get out and stretch then."

Watching her crew, she nodded. "Awesome, everybody filled up?"

The drivers and navigators of each truck bobbed their heads. "Everyone got their water and snackies?"

Nods all around. "Everyone yoked up and ready to murder some croats, dusters and roamers at a minutes notice."

"Hell yeah."

"Ready to defend against jackass who think they can fight against, some of the best damn hunters in the business!"

"Fuck yeah!"

"Alrighty then, let's get a move on."

Rick's group looked at their overenthusiastic chauffeurs, each feeling a bubble of anxiety form in their chests. These people didn't seem very fazed at the way their leader spoke about killing walkers, or croats, dusters, and roamers, as they called the dead. This was going to be a long trip.

 **~oOo~**

They were about five hours into their epic journey to Lebanon, on their way to Chattanooga, Tennessee for another stretch break. Charlie was almost completely turned around in the Tacoma, handing Glenn her iPad through the small back window.

"I can't believe you still have this, I never thought I would miss looking at a touch screen, let alone miss holding one. How is this even still working?" He shuffled through the photo album as Maggie and Rosita leaned in to get a better view. Charlie beamed, "Well the bunker never lost power when the world went dark. We have our own electricity off the grid, along with running water. Before we moved in, it had been dormant for over fifty years, half way through chess and coffee when whoever lived there before had to book it."

"Wow," Maggie sighed. She leaned her head against Glenn as she smiled. "I can't wait till we get there, a warm shower and a meal would be great right now." Daryl huffed, biting into his energy bar with gusto. Glenn looked up, handing him the device so he and Michonne could study the pictures. Scrolling his finger across the screen, the next picture showed a man. His hair was almost pitch black and his eyes were an intense blue. He sat at a large wooden table, accompanied by a blonde teenage girl, her hair was cut short while she flipped the bird to the camera. Daryl huffed in amusement as Michonne scrolled on. Next was half the body of a man sticking out from under the chassis of a beautiful black impala, an australian shepherd lying next to him, chewing on what looked to be a kong toy. Continuing on, a young woman and teenage boy filled the screen, both standing in a large kitchen, and between them on the counter, a big pie. Michonne leaned in zooming in on their faces and chuckled, taking the iPad from him. "When was this taken? They don't look very worried that the world has gone crazy." Handing it back to Daryl, who passed it to Rosita to show Charlie.

Wally turned back for a second, catching a glimpse of the picture, "Yeah, that's Lizzie and Ben, Dean's girl and son. Wasn't that on Dean's birthday? I think we had gone to a food raid in Wichita. The local food bank had been left relatively unraided, so Lizzie thought that she should make him some pie for a small celebration."

An unusually comfortable silence settled between the eight of them, as Rosita handed the tablet to Father Gabriel., who continued to look through the album. Daryl and Michonne began digging into their bag of energy bars courtesy of Jody, handing out bars to the other passengers in the bed.

 **~oOo~**

"So, have you killed anyone?"

Meg kept her eyes on the road, not even snorting or acknowledging the large ginger in the back of her truck as she continued to drive. It was 3:42 pm, November 1, 2014. As they were 30 minutes west of St. Louis on their way to Kansas City, then Lawrence where they would stay for the night.

Tara shook her head at Abraham as he chuckled and leaned back, closing his eyes and taking in the Sun. The four of the Survivors in the bed of the Silverado didn't talk much, every so often asking for the bag of power bars or to refill their water bottles. As they passed another small group of roamers, Eugene looked back into the bed, asking, "She does not seem to enjoy this drive, do you think it has to do with us?"

Carol looked down at him, shrugging slightly. "Most likely, she doesn't seem like the most patient person. A bit sadistic." She turned to Sasha who was looking out at the open field they were passing, the once green field now a golden patch of land. Her brow furrowed as she responded, "When we were clearing the road before St. Louis, she seemed to enjoy killing the walkers, or the Croat that came at Carl."

"And another thing, that walker. It ran out and screamed at us, actually ran." Tara waved her hands in the air. Everyone turned to her, "What the hell!?"

"Actually, it is Hell." Eugene jumped and looked at Meg, her face was completely passive, like she hadn't said a thing. Everyone in the bed looking into the cab, the big black dog sitting up and looking at the survivors. Eugene attempted to move to the other side of the cab as the large dark brown eyes watched him, as if it was staring into his soul. Abraham huffed a laugh, "Hell, really? That's your explanation for a walker runnin' at you? You people are more insane then I thought."

Meg finally looked at him through the rearview mirror, a smirk playing at her lips, a brow quirked upwards in amusement. Her smile grew when she adjusted herself to look back at the mullet hair man, his normally passive face now covered with fear. Oh how she couldn't wait to see their faces when they got to Lebanon.

 **~oOo~**

Garth turned the music down, upon noticing that young Judith was asleep. Smiling at Rick, he turned back to watch the lead truck, opening the tab to a new can of mandarin oranges. Despite his undying need for raw meat, he could still enjoy the taste of fruit. To an extent at least. Sticking his plastic fork into the can, he began to eat before speaking in latin to the former sheriff.

" _Do you think Dean will be alright that we're bringing in more people?"_

Jody looked at the werewolf, " _you know that we need as much help as possible. Trying to get the angels back into Heaven and get the virus under control, he'll appreciate the extra assistance."_

" _I understand that, but you know what tomorrow is, he won't be in a very good mood."_

" _He hasn't been in a good mood since this apocalypse started, since Sa-"_

Jody cut herself off, her throat going dry at the sudden thought of the young man she once called her family. Garth stopped eating and watched his partner, her eyes becoming glassy as she gripped the steering wheel tighter. He reached over and gave her arm a squeeze.

" _Hey, we're all still grieving, especially Dean, and with the anniversary tomorrow. He's gonna need us,_ _all_ _of us."_

Rick watched the two hunters, confusion set in his features as they talked in a different language privately. Whatever they were talking about ended abruptly when Jody stopped talking. Garth reached over to comfort the woman, and for a few seconds they sat in silence. Rick turned his gaze to the window of the car, feeling as if he was intruding on a important moment between the two. He silently kept his eyes to the outside, the dark landscape soothing him as he eventually turned to his son and daughter. Carl was leaning against his window, his head tucked against his chest. The hat he wore, looking as if it was about to fall off his head. Judith on the other hand, was curled tightly against his son, the blanket Garth had retrieved from a Goodwill covering both of them.

As he continued to watch them, he was startled by the sound of a walkie talkie going off. Looking up, he saw Garth reach for it.

"Roger Lead, this is trailer car, over."

" _Roger Lead, this is Rear car, over."_

" _Roger Trailer and Rear car, we'll be pulling into the Lawrence safe house in about five minutes. I've already called a few minutes ago, be prepared to take the animals in and set our guests up with a place to sleep for the night. We'll leave in the morning at around 10. I want our guests to get a full night's sleep before meeting Dean-O. Understand?"_

" _Copy Lead, five minutes to safe house."_

"Copy Lead, take animal's inside and set up guests."

" _Good, over and out."_

Rick gave a quiet sigh as he relaxed slightly in his seat. After an over 13 hour drive, he was more then ready for a good night's rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**||•||**

Ed placed the microphone back on it's hook and removed the large headphones, before rising from the communications table. He would have jogged up the basement steps to get Meg and the other survivors, but to his luck she was standing right behind him. He nearly jumped out his skin as she smirked at the former Ghostfacer.

"It doesn't matter if you're human again, you demons and angels need to stop sneaking up on people. I'm gonna have a heart attack."

"First of all," Meg commented. "I was barely human to begin with, and secondly. Where's the fun in that, all you do is scream and I find that amusing." Ed would have glared if he didn't fear the woman, straightening up instead to give her the report from the bunker.

"I gave Kevin the signal that you are about to head out. He says that the safe house in Jackson, Wyoming needs help moving some of their livestock to a new farm after a horde came through the property, so Wally and Garth have to continue on once the new comers are dropped off. He also said Dean wants the first, second and third in command only when you get to the front entrance. Along with all weapons to be handed over to Rudy and Eric, followed by a pat down and bite check." Meg nodded while he resumed. "And, since they're traveling with a small child, he says it's fine if she comes with the leaders."

"Alright, did prophet-boy say something about Dean's mood? Even if the man can suppress with the likes of myself and Castiel, I want to know so I don't have to break up another rumble between newcomers and the boss-man."

"Well, Alex said that he was a bit irritable, not as bad as the _other_ day, but still lined to the gills with tension."

Meg shrugged lazily as she turned to head upstairs, "Whelp, let's just hope he's not plastered this early in the morning like then."

 **||•||**

Rick fastened Judith in the middle seat of the Silverado while Carl bucked himself, eyeing Shuck as the dog panted at him. He would have been open to petting the mutt, if the safe house hadn't been attacked the night they got into Kansas. Shuck seemed more then willing to kill the bandits, taking out three of the 13 that had made it their mission to go overtake the group. His group barely got a shot off before the safe house group retaliated, they seem more than prepared for those who wanted to take them on.

The bed of the truck bounced as Father Gabriel and Daryl tried to haul the large 5 gallon water bottle in the back with them, plopping down on either side as it sat between them. Everyone slowly began to settle into their new seating arrangements, taking different cars as the Kansas sun peaked out from behind the heavy clouds. Rosita, crawled into the Silverado, sitting next to Daryl.

"Looks like it might rain." Daryl looked up, watching as the sun slowly crept behind the clouds. They looked like they were ready to brew up a downpour, the greys slowly covering and consuming the blues that tried to peek out. Distracted for a moment, Tara sat with them, looking up to watch the sky.

Jody locked the back gate to the horse trailer, as Meg exited the safe house. The former sheriff smiled softly at the leader, who nodded in return as she called for Garth and Wally to come over to her. Jody tuned to Charlie, who was handing a bag of canned food to Abraham in the back on the Tacoma. Turning to the demoness, werewolf, and hunter; they all seemed to have entered a heated argument. Wally pointing at the demoness who was just glared at him, her hand clenching and unclenching as she tried to stop herself from letting her lips curl in disgust. Garth had a worried look on his face as he seemed to try to calm the hunter.

Jody called to Charlie, nodding towards their other group. "Do you know what's got Wally all agitated?" The redhead shrugged, after driving all day yesterday, and getting 8 hours of sleep last night, one would think they would all be feeling better. Especially with a full stomach of food, eggs, ham, waffles and orange juice. Watching the Hunter as he finally threw up his arms in defeat, Meg took a few more moments to speak with the werewolf, his brow furrowing while he nodded.

Whatever had been said put a damper in the moods of the men, tension high while they loaded into the Trailer truck with three of the other survivors.

"Alright, we are heading out! A 45 minute drive to Lebanon, once there, all weapons will be turned over to our guards and each of you will get a pat down and bite check."

Abraham was about to argue when Meg put up her hand, fixing him with a stone cold glare, the face of someone who was more than just irritated with an unruly being. The large man sat back, gripping his M16 semi tighter as he returned the glare.

"You are entering our house now, quite literally, and we don't like those who refuse to cooperate. Do I make myself clear? You start shit, you will survive on your own, and trust me there are more than just Roamers, Croats, and Dusters you have to worry about."

 **||•||**

Michonne, Sasha, and Eugene exited the Ridgeline, joining the others as they handed over all blades and firearms to an older Asian man who held out a sack. Another man was patting Rick down, hands checking his ankles for any other blades before moving to Daryl, who was boring a hole into the man's head. It wasn't long before everyone was checked and any additional weapons were removed, Jody and Charlie already in the bunker with Wally and Garth long gone.

Daryl, Michonne, Rick and Judith stood at the large front entrance, the steel door looming in front of them. Meg turned inserted her key, the large locks sliding out of place as she pushed the door inwards. Stepping inside, she gestured for them to enter, a mock bow and an amused smirk setting the survivors on edge as they slowly entered the dark stairwell.

It was cramped the say the least, the dim lamps giving barely any light for the three newcomers, but for Meg she would just chuckle at the occasional curse when they missed a step. "You need to put better lights in here," Daryl remarked, slipping on the steps and bumping into Michonne. Meg snorted as they reached the bottom of the staircase, pressing her key into another slot. Grabbing the handle, she turned it with a jerk, the heavy door finally opening with a loud screech.

The bright light flushing the stairwell, blinded them all for a moment, the sounds of a filled room floating to them. It took the three survivors a moment to collect themselves before finally regaining their sight, the cream colored brick walls and old metal railing, the hum of old machinery coming into sight as they walked up to the rail.

"Clarence, we're home!"

Three teenagers, a tall brown haired boy, a short black haired girl, and an Asian kid looked up. A black haired man, a brown haired woman, and light brown haired lady stiffened. The growl of two dogs entering the room, an Australian shepherd and the black dog Shuck. Michonne watched closely, the teenagers looking to each other before turning back to an old radio, none of them seemed very concerned, but the brown haired boy's hand had slipped to the pistol at his hip, fingers tight around the grip. Rick kept his hands on his daughter, slipping back to the staircase when Meg called to them.

Following Daryl, Rick and Michonne slowly made their way down the steps, the eyes of the adults still glued to them, the dark haired man stepping in front of the brown haired woman, his hand slipping into the inside of his dirty trench coat. The trio tensed when they reached the bottom of the steps, the air getting thicker while Meg motioned for them to sit at the map table, the three open seats facing away from the balcony above. Cautiously they obliged, Rick at the head with Michonne and Daryl on either side, Judith still in his arms.

Meg walked up to the dark haired man, who still kept his electric blue eyes on the three of them. She grabbed the man by his chin, her eyes casting a gaze to them, bringing him down and pressed their lips together. It seemed to take him a few seconds before he finally closed his eyes, not really deepening the kiss, but not pulling back either. When they separated she looked at him with an amused smile, a sparkle in her eyes as he quirked an eyebrow and returned the smile.

"Was that really necessary?"

"No not really, but I was missing the "Pizza Man"." Looking to Rick and his group, she continued to smirk. "Oh and by the way, this is Rick, Daryl, and Michonne. They're the group we picked up on our way back from Georgia. And to you three, this tall drink of holy water is Castiel, the southern bell behind him is Elizabeth, the kinda uptight woman to your right is Cas's older sister Hannah." The woman in question sneered at her, taking a threatening step forward.

"Hannah, you know she's just being a bitch, even with the demon part gone, you can't cure everything."

He wore a black t-shirt, faded jeans, with two thigh holsters. A pearl gripped colt on the right, and a leather bound knife on the left. He was tall, dark blond hair, fir green eyes, and a scruffy beard. He was covered in scars, a pair trailing down from his ear to his chin, his forearms covered in dark marks. He was intimidating to say the least, as he walked around the table and sat at the other side from Rick, pulling his colt out and placing it on the table. He watched them, intertwining his fingers, and leaning forward to get a better look at them.

It was silent for a few moments, all eyes on them, save for the teenagers who were speaking into the radio in the corner. It was more than just awkward for the survivors, it was like they were being interrogated. Daryl looked at Castiel, his eyes sparking, giving off a bright blue hue before dipping into a seemingly endless blue abyss. The archer turned away, his head hurting slightly as he caught the eyes of Michonne, the same sort of awkwardness that he had.

"So," the leader said. "How has your adventure been?"


	4. Chapter 4

**||•||**

Dean pulled a water bottle out of the fridge, twisting off the cap and downing the cool liquid. He leaned his back against the wall, as he let out a refreshed sigh and watched the braid, like a thick chestnut rope, sway from side to side as she moved around the kitchen. She didn't really seem to notice him, even when he entered "her domain" as he liked to tease. She was always so caught up in feeding the eleven hunters that currently called the Bunker their home, that Lizzie seemed to forget that people liked to talk with her when they stayed in the kitchen for some company.

Twisting the cap back on, he tossed it in the trash by the fridge, his eyes twinkling as he pushed off and lifted his hands to the height of her waist. Sneaking forward, he quickly grabbed her, the undeniable yelp and patter of food falling from her hand causing him to chuckle. Dean leaned into her, wrapping his arms around her waist as she glared at him from her peripheral, the squinting of her eyes earning a chortle.

"I hate you." Her voice attempting to be flat as she tried to keep the look of embarrassment off her face. He chuckled once more before moving to her left and leaning to the side of her work space.

"No, you don't."

Lizzie moved a strand of hair out of her face, as she straightened herself and went back to making mini sandwiches. Ham from the looks of it, with cheddar, lettuce, and a small bit of mayo on the bread. She picked up the ham she dropped on the counter, placing it back on the bread slice and continued to make the sandwich.

"So, what did you tell our new guests? I passed a few when I was looking for Aiden, they seem pretty worn from whatever they had been through for the past year and a half."

Dean huffed as he snached a mini sandwich before she could put them on the platter to her right.

"Apparently the farther south you go, the crazier people get . . ."

" _Everyone, take a break but Cas and Meg."_

 _The teenagers sent out a few more words into the microphones before heading to the library. Hannah and Elizabeth making their way towards the residential hall. When they finally left, the six battle worn fighters (and toddler) kept quiet, Meg and Castiel sitting in the two other chairs on either side of their leader, their eyes never leaving the new group._

 _Dean could sense the tension as he simply stared, taking in the details in Rick's face. He was scarred, a quite unruly beard on his face, but dean wouldn't judge. He probably hadn't had a decent place to stay for a while. The hunter shifted his eyes to the next man, Daryl if he remembered correctly, was glaring daggers and shifting in his seat. The woman on the other side was completely stoic. Her face hid any amount of emotion as she too, watched the hunter and his two "generals"._

 _Dean finally cleared his throat, a lopsided grin spreading across his lips. "You don't need to sit there like we have you all at gunpoint. If you weren't needed or welcomed you wouldn't have made it out of . . . What state did you come from?"_

" _Georgia."_

" _Right, right," he turned to Meg. "How's Duncan and the crew in Blairsville? Still having trouble?" The woman gave a short nod._

" _They said that the Saviors finally agreed to a truce, but Duncan still wants some back up from the God Squad."_

 _The survivors just stared at them in mild confusion. "I'll send Kelvin and Core when they stop by in a week." Castiel's voice was monotone. Silence once again settled in the war room before Rick sighed. If this man was willing to open up his home to strangers, then he might as well tell them a tale._

 _He spoke of how he had woken up in a hospital after the outbreak started. Eventually finding his family when he entered Atlanta with the help of a friend. How they found their way to the CDC, only for one of the scientists to try and kill them. From then they lost one of the kids, but found a family willing to let them stay; and a hoard to plow its way through the farm, separating them. Then they eventually find a place to call home, a prison (Albeit temporary, but safe). Next comes the Governor, a sadistic man with dangerous tendencies, who only made worse once Rick and his people breached his city walls and put a gaping hole in his way of life. With a sickness following months later, and once again an attack from the Governor which separated the group._

 _They later find a city called Terminus, which maked a claim to be a thriving community, but later revealed to be nothing but cannibals._

 _When they all escape, they meet a priest._

" _Yes," Castiel interrupts. "Father Gabriel is good man, but he easily falls back into the words of the Lord."_

 _Rick just gives them a confused look before resuming his tale. Half of their group leaves for Washington DC while the others move on from the church and attempt to retrieve their friends. Only for the excursion to end in tragedy. The others turn back and before they know it, everyone is back together in a barn, only for the next day to be greeted by Meg and her people._

 _Dean sits back rubbing a hand over his beard, nodding. These people had been through hell, or at least Purgatory (Because nothing is "like hell" but Hell). Looking to his "generals" he leaned over to Castiel, asking if the angel believed them. Cas, gave a short nod, leaning closer to whisper in his ear. Dean then turned to Meg, who gave her own opinion about the newcomers._

 _It seemed that while the story seemed all true, it was the constant draw of opposition that concerned the hunter. While Dean's own family had seemed to be the center of the universe for the past several years, these people had experienced that exact same problem, but only for the past year and a half. The man once gain leans back, watching the four humans before a sympathetic smile crossed his face._

" _Well I gotta give it to ya, you are some tough as fuck survivors. My condolences to those you've lost, hopefully we can give you a little bit of peace and quiet if you decide to join us."_

" _Thank you," Michonne finally said. "and since we just gave you our life story, why don't you reciprocate."_

 _That seemed to get a rather unpleasant reaction form Dean. His face seemed to get dark, eyes shadowed and his lips forming a tight line. He crossed his arms over his chest, "No." His voice low and filled with a slowly building anger. What Rick, Daryl and Michonne were witnessing was the look of a man who had been constructing walls long before the outbreak, and this one was not going to fall easily._

 _Dean spoke again, "I won't because our stories are all different, but the reason my people have survived is more important."_

" _The hell does that mean?" Daryl questioned, leaning on the table._

" _It means," Dean said as he stood from his seat. "If you decide to join us, then you will no longer be survivors. You'll be hunters."_

 _They kept quiet as Dean explained his world. "There is more out there then the dead. Everything you feared as kids and any story that was told about what goes bump in the night is real. Shapeshifters, werewolves, vamps, wendigos. They don't sparkle when sun hits them, they aren't the friendly beast. They smell blood and go in for the kill. Myself, Charlie, Wally, Garth and hundreds of others have taken it upon ourselves to wipe out those who like munching on the unsuspecting. You understand?"_

 _Daryl huffed leaning back in his chair. "You're all insane, monsters don't exist."_

 _Meg barked a laugh, "and yet the dead are rising? Don't be an idiot, there's a lot you don't know about the world, and you should be lucky that the only beast you've met was a friend."_

" _What?" Rick questioned. Meg continued to smile, "Garth, sweet, skinny, couldn't hurt a fly Garth, is a werewolf. Claws and all."_

" _Bullshit, this is complete bullshit, and you all are insane. There ain't no such thing as monster unless their human, 'cause they're the only ones other then the walkers that are a threat."_

 _Dean turned to Castiel and nodded, the words "do the thing" passed between them as the angel stood and took several steps back. It was only a few seconds later when the lights began to flicker, thunder ringing out as the lights flashed. Two large black shadows emerged from the wall, the outline of wings decorating the bunker. The former demoness couldn't help but have her smile widen at the shocked and amazed faces of the survivors._

 _Eventually the lights dimmed, wings disappearing as the room brightened and the thunder dissipated. Their stunned faces not changing as the angel sat back down._

" _Do you believe me now?"_

 _Rick slowly came out of his daze, Judith waking as a whimper escaped her mouth. "What are you?"_

 _Castiel gave a small smile, "I'm an angel of the Lord, Captain of the Eighth Heavenly Garrison, angel of Thursday and guardian angel of the family Winchester."_

" _Don't forget lover of the true Queen of Hell."_

 _All eyes turned to Meg, who had her head in her hand, a rather mischievous smile appearing as she stared at Cas, his face red while he shifted in his seat. Rick blinked slowly, this was too much._

 _Dean gave Meg a look that could be easily translated to_ "shut the fuck up" _but she simply sat back in her chair and continued to smiled._

 _Heaving a sigh he shook his head. "Anyway, because there is more out there then the Dead and infected, I believe it is in both our best interests that we stick together. 1) because we need all the help we can get to find a way to stop this plague B) this bunker is one of the most secure places on Earth, and the apocalypse is no place to raise a baby." He gave a sad smile as Judith finally opened her eyes to look around. "Lastly, I doubt you know how to kill a wendigo or a rakshasa. If you stay with us, we'll teach you how to kill the biggest and baddest, cause all the old monsters know. Nobody messes with a Winchester."_


	5. Chapter 5

**Supernatural © CW/Kripke**

 **The Walking Dead © AMC**

 **Original Characters © Me/Zoroastrian17**

 **||•||**

 **Chapter 5**

 **||•||**

Alex directed the new group of women to the archive room. Since most of the residential area of the bunker was occupied, and the men were taking the garage. The women would sleep in the dungeon. Which seemed to surprise everyone who hadn't been living there.

" _Why in the hell do you need a dungeon?"_

" _To keep the people who start shit under wraps, and that might be you if you stop acting like a dumbass!"_

Alex inserted her key, pushing open the door, old shelves covered in dusty boxes taking up the room. Turning to allow the others in, the women began looking around the shelves. Rosita ran her fingers over the cardboard boxes, lifting one of the lids to peer inside. There were old files, the paper that was peeking out, a light yellowish hue.

"If you want to read any of the files, ask Dean, Meg or Castiel. Everything here is meticulously organized, having one thing out of place causes problems." Alex told them as she walked to the back of the shelves. "Carol, right?" The woman to her right nodded. "Grab the shelf and pull back." The older woman obliged, gabbing the shelf and pulling back.

Maggie barked a laugh, "wow, you guys weren't kidding." Walking in, she ran her fingers over one of the engraved cuffs that hung off the wall. The cold metal gave off a strange energy. Looking around, the room seemed to give off a vibrancy, a power that reeked of darkness. Glancing back to the other women, Maggie could see the uncertainty in their eyes as well. What ever ore had tainted the air.

"Thank you for the space, but is there another room that doesn't feel like death warmed over." A shiver rolled through Rosita, meeting Alex between the shelves. The teenager frowned, tilting her head in confusion.

"Umm, sorry but other then the shooting range and the med room, nobody is allowed to sleep in the training room. This is one of the only places that is currently clear."

Rosita shook her head, "alright, but this room is creepy as fuck, can't we stay with the guys in the garage?" Alex crossed her arms, shifting her weight from one foot to another. A brow quirked, "The garage isn't big enough for 14 people with the cars and motorcycles. So I'm sorry but no." Turning on her heels she made her way back to the door. Twisting around in the hall she gazed into the room.

"Dinner's at 7, and lights out is at 10. Breakfast is at 8 and it usually finishes around 9 so, I suggest getting your plate ready once you rise." Alex smiled sweetly, "welcome to your new home at least until the bosses say other wise."

 **||•||**

Glenn shuffled out of the garage, rubbing both hands over his face. The smell of waffles floating through the air. He could hear the other men behind him as the garage door opened and closed. He blinked a couple of times at the bright lights of the ' _War Room'_ , the voice of a woman drifting in.

"What about the El Ghriba Synagogue?"

" _No, Abner and Anais searched every inch of that place, and again overturned Vatican City."_

"Dammit."

" _I'm sorry, if there were any holy relics that Balthazar left behind or gave to the humans, we can't find them. That or Metatron has them."_

"Or they're shielded. Fuck."

Walking through the doorway, the woman, Hannah, was leaning over the communications desk. The young man, Kevin, was sitting at the war table, a rather large mug of coffee in one hand and a bowl of apples by the other. He looked up from a notepad at the sound of footsteps, giving a small smile as he raised his mug.

"You all better hurry, Dean will probably eat all the eggs and waffles before you get to the kitchen." The woman behind him huffed in amusement, continuing to speak to whoever on the other side of the line. Glenn nodded and smiled back at Kevin as he walked after the men who had continued into the library.

As they plodded through the room, they were greeted by the sight of Aiden. He was pulling a large book out from one of the top shelves, throwing it to Alex, as the young woman cussed at him.

"Watch it dick-head, these are old, and we need them intact."

"Yeah no shit, I just don't want to climb back up to get the next book on . . ." He pulled another book out and looked at the cover. ". . . On ' _The Seven Planes of the Universe'_ , all _eight_ volumes. Just stand there and let me pass them to you." Alex scoffed and turned to the survivors, giving them a sheepish smile. Aiden nodded in their direction, turning back to the shelf to get another book.

Eventually the survivors made it into the small kitchen. The smell of scrambling eggs, fresh waffles and coffee wafting into their faces. Sitting at the small table in the corner, Dean had half a waffle skewered on his fork, pure frustration on his face. Across from him was Meg, who wore her own mask of annoyance as she took a chunk out of her apple.

"It's simple! We don't need to provoke those jackasses any more then we have too. Metatron made it clear the last time we tried an assault on a possible door. We lost Ariel, Cael, Evangelos, Howard, Irv, and almost Traci and Cas. You know, your fuck buddy angel."

"Yeah I know that, princess, I was the one who led the rescue while you were to busy dealing with the Saviors. I was the one building their pyres and burning their bodies. I'm tired of that fucker being four steps ahead of us, we need to put him in the ground or were ever angels go when they bite it."

"Ahem."

Both leaders looked up, embarrassment replacing anger. Rick, Daryl, Carl, Judith, Abraham, Glenn, Eugene, and Father Gabriel stood in the entrance, gaping. Elizabeth stood by the stove, watching as the two groups stared at each other. She could practically see the awkwardness floating through the room. To save Dean and Meg from having to explain anything she cleared her throat once more.

"Dean, dear, don't you have to check up the lookouts on the roof of the bunker, and Meg don't you have inventory duty?"

That seemed knocked the hunter and ex-demon out of their stupor. Both quickly scrambling to leave the kitchen. Muttering a 'good morning' to the survivors as they split. Meg going out of the door to the residential hall, while Dean awkwardly pushed his way to the library.

Elizabeth began pulling plates from the cabinets, setting them down for the survivors. As she began filling each plate with food, some of the survivors replaced the seats at the corner table. Others gathered around the island table, watching the woman place egg, bacon, and waffle down.

"How was your first night?"

She didn't ever look up, turning to a waffle iron to pull the fluffy food and place it on an awaiting plate. Once the plates were all filled, the bowls and egg cartons empty, she moved everything to the sink. She could hear the whispered chatter at the small table and island counter, even by the coffee machine as a cup was poured. Lizzie was up to her elbows in suds when one man came over, taking a second sponge and beginning to clean his own plate.

"So," Abraham began, "What's a pretty thing like you doing in a place like this?"

"Washin' dishes."

She smiled at him when the ginger raised an eyebrow. "I'm jokin'. What I'm goin' is feedin' seven hunters, two angels, one former demon, the queen of _Moondoor_ , a cop, and prophet of the lord."

"That's not exactly what I mean," he chuckled.

"I know, umm. I met Dean two years ago, before the world decided to fall ass over tea kettle. I owned a cajun cafe in Louisiana and he was looking for a mutual friend. He . . ." She paused, placing a bowl on the drying rack. ". . . A man sent to kill our friend attacked me and used me as bait, before bein' killed by the friend. Dean helped deal with the issue of cleanin' most of the blood off my face." She smiled sadly, placing a plate on the rack. "We kept in touch for the next year, before my neighbor Daisy tried to chew off my arm. He brought me here, the rest is history."

The kitchen became quiet as she continued to clean dishes. Abraham handed her another plate as she took in a deep breath, turning to the man, "What do you know about this plague?" Changing the subject she looked behind her, the other men watching her. "How it started?"

The survivors looked between each other, not knowing where to start. Rick began to speak, once again about the CDC and how the scientist had talked about the virus. How it was only in a matter of hours people would come back to life once they were bitten or killed. Elizabeth nodded, putting away the last of the dishes.

"I suspect you already told Dean," everyone nodded. "Well, the women have been up for over an hour, so once you are finished, go to the residence hall, and hang a left. Three doors down you should be at the training room. Castiel and Hannah will see how you fare against things other than the the slow moving dead."

 **||•||**

Carl already opening the door when the sounds of grunting and the thud of a body hitting a mat reached the men. As they cluttered the doorway, they watched as Maggie and Rosita were pinned under Hannah. Hands gripping their throats. All the women turned to their new guests, who watched as the two girls struggled to remove the angel. Her hands gave a light squeeze which earned a startled gasp from Rosita, who began to claw at the angel's arm.

Rick pushed forward, handing Judith off to his son, before shouting.

"The hell are you doing?"

Hannah turned to the human, releasing her grip, allowing the women to breathe easier once more. She stood up straight, face blank as she watched Rick glower at her, then shift to Castiel, who stood off to the side. "What kind of training are you supposed to be giving? Choking someone doesn't seem like the proper way to teach."

"It's fine Rick," Maggie coughed. "She wanted to show use how a vampire would attack."

"It's true. Angels can mimic fighting styles, and a vampire seemed the most logical and the easiest. I don't intentionally wish to harm you, and even if I did, you wouldn't last very long." Daryl let out what could be defined as a growl when Castiel stepped forth.

"Sister, that is enough." He hardened his gaze to the angel before turning to the group. "They wished to know about the monsters, how to kill and defend against them. It was the best decision to make while waiting for you."

Eugene spoke up, "Waiting, why?"

Removing his suit jacket, Castiel pivoted back to the wall, hanging it and rolling up his sleeves. Beside his head was a long silver sword, at least three feet in length. The seraph swung the weapon effortlessly. Heat beginning to waft off of it as he twisted it through the air faster. There was a tingle through the air. The arm hairs on everyone stood up as small flecks of electricity formed at the hilt. Castiel soon began to twist his own body, moving along with the blade as they almost, danced. The light emitting from the sword lit up the room. He finally brought the point down, rocketing the lightning into the ground.

Everyone jumped, as the floor crackled. Hannah chuckled at their astonished faces, Castiel returning the sword to the wall.

"Because, monsters are indeed easy to kill. Especially when there are things out there that can kill with a flick of their wrist. You need to be fast, and always on your feet. Angels don't hold back because you are new to the world of the supernatural. They are warriors, soldiers, and when they see an opening to strike, they take it."

 **||•||**

 _ **A.N. - Don't worry that there hasn't been much action, there will be excitement next chapter. I promise.**_


	6. Chapter 6

1\. I'm sorry guys but I've kinda fell out with this story. I've decided to focus more on my other stories, but here is what I had in mind for the rest of this one.

It's been a week since the Survivors have started living with the Hunters, since then they have encountered shifters, a rogue omega werewolf, and a witch trying to weasel her way into the group. Dean, Shuck, and some of the Survivors go into Colby. They find canned food, medical and hygiene supplies. While searching a Walmart, they are attacked by a group of Croats and a Duster!Vamp. The Survivors get their first real look at a Duster and they are terrified. If not for the fact that Black Dogs are immune to the virus and angel ash, they would have been in major trouble. Kelvin and Core show up at the bunker, giving their report on the angels that are currently with different groups of Hunters around the US. Castiel tells them to go straight to Blairsville, Georgia to help Duncan deal with the Saviors. The Survivors are getting more and more suspicions of Dean, after Carl and Tara hear Dean talking to Castiel about Heaven. Carl and Tara decide to find out what's going on themselves by breaking into one of the rooms that is off limits to them. Sam's room, Dean younger dead brother. They are caught opening the door by Charlie and Jody, who reprimand them, but don't tell Dean, saying that if he found out they would be laid out before they could apologize.

2\. Returning from the scavenge job, Castiel tells Dean that Kelvin and Core have seen Sam at Sanctuary. Dean has a nervous breakdown and is lead back to his room by Lizzie. Castiel begins to communicate with his angelic army, to find out if any of his informants have information on this. The angel Tabbris confirms, saying that she was placed as Sam's personal guard by Negan and Metatron. Meg begins making plans for them to meet with Negan when Rick asks for some of his own group to come along, saying that they want to know who their going up against. Meg is hesitant but agrees. Meanwhile Elizabeth is trying to calm Dean. She tells him that he must stay calm, cause acting this way won't get him to see his brother again. When he finally calms, Dean tells Cas that once they reload on supplies, they're going to Blairsville to meet Duncan.

3\. Sam is reunited with his brother and best friend after Dean and Castiel show up at Sanctuary with Rick, Daryl, Michonne, Abraham, Glenn, Kelvin, and Core. Negan (who is Soulless!John) tries to act nice with his oldest son but Dean has none of it. When suddenly Metatron shows up and his angels attack the Hunters and Survivors, killing Abraham and Glenn. Sam retreats with Dean to Blairsville, where he tells Duncan to move his people to a site he possibly wants to move everyone to. When they get to the bunker Dean talks with Sam in Sam's old room about how the younger Winchester got out of Heaven and ended up with Negan and Metatron.

4\. Dean decides that the bunker is getting too small and makes the decision to move his group to the place he sent Duncan too, who says a few days later that they have cleared out the Roamers and any monsters, and already started restoring the campground. Rick doesn't like this and tries to overthrow the Hunters. Saying that Negan needs to be dealt with immediately after Abraham and Glenn are killed. Dean reasons with Rick saying that he will pay, but they need to leave.

5\. The Hunters and Survivors have fully moved into Camp Chitaqua. Everyone is settling when Garth calls saying he might have found something called a Hand of God in Jordan. Saying that an angel had come to his farm, speaking of the what could be the Holy Grail. Castiel sends Meg, Abner, and Kelvin first to Garth to meet the angel then to find the Grail, while the rest create a plan to storm Sanctuary.

6\. Fighting through Sanctuary, the Winchesters, the Survivors and Castiel's angels lay siege to get to Metatron and Negan. They infiltrate killing many Saviors, with the Survivors escorting out anyone who isn't a hostile. Castiel, Hannah, Anis and Core fight Metatron while Meg, Kelvin, Gadreel, and Abner find the Holy Grail in Jordan. They engage with the angels Zarall and Joel, and the phoenix nephil Illa. Sam and Dean fight with Negan, they can overpower him but are unable to kill him. Castiel and Hannah can kill Metatron, but Anis and Core are killed. When everyone is still clearing the compound, Castiel meets with the Survivors but can't find the boys before he gets a prayer from Dean. The place is rigged to blow, but before the older Winchester can finish his prayer the buildings begin to explode. Meg can get the Holy Grail with Gadreel and Abner, Kelvin killed distracting the nephil.

7\. It has been a few weeks since Sam and Dean have died, Meg and Castiel are now fully in charge. Meg with the Hunters and Survivors, Cas with Heaven. The Saviors were completely obliterated when Castiel ordered a controlled smite on Sanctuary, after any innocent were evacuated. Hilltop, Alexandria, and the Kingdom work with Camp Chitaqua for trade in food, mostly grain and seeds, while another hunter group in Tennessee sends down cattle to the communities. Now with the Holy Grail, they find out that by purifying blood in the holy grail, they can create a spell and make the Hunters and Survivors immune. Now they kill as many Dusters, Croats, and Roamers as possible without the possibility of turning.


End file.
